La bestia de Gotham
by Kirah69
Summary: Alguien quiere vengarse del alcalde Cobblepot y deciden utilizar a Nigma para ello, convirtiéndolo en una terrible bestia.


Primero sintió el dolor de cabeza, palpitante. No abrió los ojos, quería valorar primero la situación. Recordaba estar en la calle, pero no llegar a ningún sitio. Estaba tumbado sobre una superficie dura y fría. Movió ligeramente sus extremidades, estaba atado por las muñecas y los tobillos. Correas, no cuerda. También estaba atado por la cintura, el pecho y la frente. Había cierto olor a químicos. Lejía, amoniaco y otras sustancias que no podía distinguir bajo el olor de estas. No podía oír nada. No podía sentir nada contra su piel aparte de la superficie sobre la que estaba tumbado y las correas. Podía ver luz a través de sus párpados cerrados. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había nadie en la sala donde se encontraba así que abrió los ojos.

La sala constaba de paredes de hormigón y luces fluorescentes en el techo. Había una puerta de metal en la pared a sus pies con un estrecho visor cerrado en la parte superior. También había un altavoz y una cámara de vigilancia sobre la puerta, nada más. La sala estaba completamente vacía a excepción de la camilla en la que se encontraba, situada en el centro.

—Señor Nigma, me alegra que esté despierto—una educada voz distorsionada resonó en la sala.

—¿Quién habla?—preguntó, sintiendo su lengua hinchada y adormecida.

—Un viejo amigo de su jefe. El señor Cobblepot, ahora nuestro querido alcalde, se ha ganado una considerable cantidad de enemigos para llegar a donde está.

—Y usted es uno de esos enemigos y quiere utilizarme para vengarse, qué cliché—replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Amenazarle con matarme a cambio de unos cuantos dólares y pedirle que los entregue él mismo para poder matarlo durante el intercambio? Aburrido.

—Me apena que me subestime de ese modo, aunque se lo perdonaré ya que no me conoce. Tengo algo más interesante preparado. Además, no me gusta mancharme las manos, lo hará usted por mí.

—No voy a matar al alcalde, no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerme de que lo haga—le aseguró tajante.

—No necesitaré convencerlo de nada, cuando se transforme no deseará otra cosa.

—¿Transformarme?

En ese momento sintió la primera punzada en su espalda. Quiso arquear la espalda, pero las correas se lo impidieron. Ese fue solo el comienzo y desde ahí no se detuvo. Una serie de punzadas sacudieron su columna, como si estuvieran pulverizando cada una de sus vértebras. Intentó no gritar al principio, pero eso no duró mucho. Pronto la sala vibraba con los ecos de sus gritos y el desagradable sonido de huesos rozando unos contra otros. Crack, crack, crack. Estaba tan absorto en el dolor de su espalda que apenas fue consciente cuando se extendió hacia sus extremidades. Crack, crack, crack en brazos y piernas, en manos y pies. Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y humedecían los cabellos en sus sienes. Se estaba quedando afónico de tanto gritar y no comprendía cómo no se había quedado inconsciente ya, sin duda había superado el umbral del dolor tolerable. Si fuera capaz de pensar, tal vez descubriría el porqué, pero su mente estaba llena de dolor y nada más.

Podía sentir cada cambio en su cuerpo, era hiperconsciente de todo lo que sucedía. Las punzadas en sus huesos se extendieron a sus músculos. Podía sentirlos contraerse y estirarse hasta romperse y... volver a unirse. ¿Cómo era posible? Las correas que lo mantenían sujeto a la camilla se tensaron alrededor de él, como si fueran demasiado estrechas, a punto de romperse. Un hormigueo comenzó en su piel y pronto pasó a ser un insoportable ardor. Podía sentir su piel endurecerse y cambiar. No sabía en qué estaba cambiando, estaba demasiado ocupado retorciéndose de dolor como para comprobarlo.

Su voz se ahogó cuando el dolor se extendió a su cabeza. Todo en su cabeza dolía. Sus mandíbulas se tensaron y sus dientes rechinaron, podía saborear la sangre inundando su boca. Sentía como si su nariz se estuviera hundiendo al tiempo que la parte posterior de su cabeza se estiraba. Sus ojos ardían y todo lo que podía ver eran brillantes luces de diferentes colores. Incluso su lengua dolía, pero ya no conocía más que el dolor así que ni se percató de ello.

Agradeció el vacío de la inconsciencia cuando llegó.

Oscuridad.

Encerrado.

Huellas de calor.

Presa.

La puerta de metal reventó y los gritos comenzaron a inundar las instalaciones. Sangre y vísceras esparcidas por el suelo y las paredes. No se suponía que eso pasara.

Libre.

Noche.

Huellas de calor. Muchas.

Guarida.

En la agitada noche de Gotham, una criatura acecha entre las sombras. Sus piel es escamosa, verde oliva y rojo sangre, tan gruesa que un cuchillo no podría atravesarla. Sus patas traseras son cortas y gruesas, y puede sostenerse sobre ellas; mientras que las delanteras son largas, pero también musculosas. Hay afiladas y mortales zarpas en las cuatro, ya manchadas de sangre. Sus gruesos colmillos brillan con las luces de las farolas, no son afilados, pero pueden triturar un hueso como si fuera una hoja. Sus ojos amarillos de pupilas alargadas siguen cada movimiento y su lengua bífida olfatea cualquier rastro a su alrededor. Su mente ya no es humana.

No estaba hambriento, su único objetivo era encontrar un lugar donde establecer su guarida. Manteniéndose en las sombras, recorría la ciudad en busca de algo familiar, un olor que le indicara seguridad. No era más que otra sombra en la periferia de la visión de los ciudadanos de Gotham, una de tantas que preferían ignorar.

Mío.

Míomíomíomío.

De repente, un olor particular llegó a su lengua. Ese olor despertaba una idea en su cabeza que superó a todas las demás. Era suyo, el origen de ese olor era suyo, le pertenecía. Tenía que reclamarlo. Su necesidad se volvió cada vez más apremiante, seguía el rastro de aquel olor más y más rápido, su cola sacudiéndose con la emoción.

Atravesó el cristal que se interponía en su camino cuando llegó a la fuente de aquel olor. Estaba tan ansioso que no se molestó en ser sigiloso, sus patas golpeaban el suelo de madera y su cola tiraba los muebles frente a los que pasaba. Cuando dos hombres aparecieron frente a él y ninguno era la fuente de ese olor, sus garras y colmillos los atravesaron para continuar su camino.

¡Míomíomíomío!

Al fin lo encontró y sus sentidos se volvieron locos. Aquel delicioso olor evitaba que pudiera percibir nada más y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Follar, follar, marcar, marcar.

Cuando Oswald vio la criatura aparecer en su habitación, se quedó paralizado. El enorme lagarto lo miraba con sus colmillos ensangrentados y su lengua bífida agitándose en su dirección. Fish Mooney no había acabado con él, Galavan no había acabado con él y ahora un lagarto gigante iba a devorarlo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa ciudad?

El monstruo se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y abrió su enorme boca. En un intento desesperado de defenderse, sacudió su bastón contra la criatura, pero ni siquiera pareció notar el golpe. Gritó cuando el lagarto lo agarró por los hombros y lo tiró al suelo. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir horrible y dolorosamente en cuestión de segundos por culpa de uno de los tantos monstruos de Gotham. La bestia hundió el hocico en su cuello, su aliento caliente y su lengua rozando su piel, y ahí estaba su final.

Solo que... seguía vivo. ¿Por qué?

El monstruo restregó el rostro contra su cuello con un profundo gruñido. Oswald se tensó de dolor cuando las garras recorrieron su pecho. ¿Iba a destriparlo? No, solo dejó líneas rojas en su piel y le desgarró la ropa. La criatura recorrió las marcas que había dejado con su lengua y Oswald se quedó inmóvil, temeroso de aquellos mortales colmillos, pero ni siquiera le rozaron. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De dónde había salido aquel monstruo?

Cuando intentó apartarse arrastrándose sobre sus antebrazos, la bestia gruñó amenazante y Oswald se quedó inmóvil, su corazón latiendo a mil. Ese iba a ser su final. Pero no, la criatura pareció relajarse y volvió a centrarse en... ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sus colmillos se engancharon al borde de sus pantalones y se los arrancó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Oh, dios. Oh, dios. ¿Qué demonios? Un maldito monstruo me ha dejado desnudo. ¿Desde cuándo los monstruos desnudan a sus víctimas antes de comérselas?

Esto era una locura e iba a torturar y matar al científico loco al que se le hubiera ocurrido, aun si tenía que resucitar para ello (lo cual no era algo imposible considerando la ciudad donde se encontraban).

La bestia lo agarró con sus afiladas garras por las piernas y las separó bruscamente. Oswald gritó ante el agudo dolor en su rodilla y se quedó mudo cuando el lagarto hundió el rostro en su entrepierna. Pudo sentir su lengua recorriendo sus partes, su aliento caliente y su saliva. No podía moverse, tampoco lo habría hecho si hubiera podido, no iba a arriesgarse a sufrir daños en aquella zona.

La criatura se incorporó y Oswald suspiró aliviado, hasta que vio su enorme erección, su larga, gruesa, puntiaguda y aterradora erección.

—Por favor, no. Devórame, descuartízame, pero eso no—suplicó, intentando buscar desesperado una forma de escapar. Sabía que no lograría ni dar dos pasos antes de que lo atrapara si es que llegaba a liberarse de sus fuertes zarpas y había oído los gritos de sus dos guardias mientras los mataba y no había nadie más en la mansión. No podía pensar en ninguna forma de escapar.

De repente, el monstruo le dio la vuelta y le separó las nalgas, pinchándolo con sus garras. Oswald se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y comenzó a suplicar que aquello terminara cuanto antes, que fuera solo una pesadilla, que lo dejara inconsciente cuanto antes. Se quedó en blanco cuando sintió la verga rozar contra su raja. Joder, esto está pasando de verdad, pensó aterrado, temblando de pies a cabeza.

La criatura no se contuvo, en cuanto la punta del falo dio con su entrada embistió. El Pingüino sintió su interior desgarrarse, la sangre sirviendo al menos de lubricación. Ardía como lava y esa bestia tenía su polla en su interior y entre todo perdió el conocimiento, no sabía durante cuánto tiempo.

Esperaba que al menos aquello hubiera terminado cuando recuperó el conocimiento y por un momento creyó que era así, pero entonces lo sintió moverse dentro de sí y sollozó. Podía sentir la sangre deslizándose por sus muslos y las zarpas se clavaban en sus caderas. Estaba lleno, tan lleno que probablemente sus intestinos estaban destrozados. Ya ni siquiera podía gritar, las lágrimas brotaban en cascada de sus ojos y su mente se balanceaba al límite de la inconsciencia.

—Por... f-favor... para...—suplicaba como si pudiera comprenderlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la criatura se inclinó sobre él y mordió su hombro. Pensó que ese era el final, que iba a arrancarle la cabeza, pero no fue así. Sus potentes mandíbulas no aplastaron sus huesos, tan solo los hundió casi delicadamente en su piel –si es que podía utilizar esa palabra para referirse a cualquier acción de ese monstruo–. La criatura se sacudió con fuerza y algo caliente fluyó dentro de él mientras la bestia gruñía largo y profundo.

Oswald no podía sentir su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera el dolor. Estaba en un sueño y esperaba olvidarlo todo al despertar. El monstruo salió de su interior, lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el sótano, acurrucándose con él en una esquina. No comprendía qué estaba pasando, pero estaba tan exhausto que se quedó dormido o tal vez perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó, quizá horas después a juzgar por la luz que entraba por las estrechas ventanas cercanas al techo. Había algo cálido junto a él y Oswald sintió el mismo terror que la noche anterior, esperando encontrarse a la bestia al girar la cabeza, pero en su lugar estaba Edward, completamente desnudo y con sangre sobre su piel. ¿Esa criatura había sido él? En ese momento, la ira sustituyó al miedo que había sentido. ¿Quién se había atrevido a tratar de ese modo a su Ed, a utilizarlo para aquel experimento macabro, fuera cual fuera? Iban a pagar por ello, iba a torturarlos durante horas hasta que suplicaran morir y después seguiría.

—Ed, Edward...—le llamó, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, ignorando el dolor en su hombro y en el resto de su cuerpo. Edward gimió y apretó los ojos.

—Os... wald...—murmuró con voz ronca.

—Shh... Está bien, vas a estar bien, voy a cuidar de ti—le aseguró, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Qué... Ngh...—se quejó, su cuerpo contrayéndose de dolor.

—No sé qué ha sucedido, pero quien quiera que hiciera esto va a morir dolorosamente—era una promesa.

—Mío...—murmuró sin saber de dónde venía ese pensamiento, pero sintiéndolo profundo dentro de sí.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Oswald confuso.

—Eres mío...—declaró, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello donde las marcas de sus colmillos habían dejado de sangrar pero permanecerían para siempre.

Oswald comprendió entonces por qué no lo había matado. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sabía que estaba sonriendo como un tonto, pero no le importaba.

—Sí, soy tuyo—respondió, abrazándolo con fuerza. No le importaba el dolor que había sufrido, no le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera destrozado, lo había hecho porque lo consideraba suyo y nada podía hacerle más feliz. (Aun así, los culpables lo pagarían caro).


End file.
